Cross-Counter Vengeance
by Rio Kamishiro
Summary: Arclight AU. Tron decides to visit an old cemetery, looking to awaken some unfortunate souls he comes across... all for his revenge on Dr. Faker. Once he awakens three who were deceased, where does he go from there? What will the three do?


"Dr. Faker…."

A young boy with blonde hair dressed in peculiar green clothes muttered to himself… digging up a grave in an old cemetery, one that looked slightly abandoned. One the tombstone, it read…

_Thomas_

_RIP_

_1878-1895_

The last name was slightly covered in moss, and the boy didn't feel like getting it off, just to see the last name.

And of course, digging up a grave was hard work… especially for a little kid, one who looked about nine or ten years old. His frame was small, and this strenuous work was taking a toll on him.

"DR. FAKER…"

He mumbled yet again, rage evident in his voice. He hated Dr. Faker… for what he had done to him. He thought that they were friends. He only wanted to help… and yet, this is what became of him.

Having already dug up two other graves, ones with the names 'Chris' and 'Mihael', this was the last one. He was getting anxious for this time to finally arrive, the time for his revenge to take place.

"Dammit…!" Pulling up his shovel full of dirt, he finally caught sight of the coffin. Finally, it was time to open it and reveal the body inside…

Of course, a skeleton would only be the sight at first… as it was, since he had now successfully pulled the coffin open. "I can fix that…" Quietly, he showed his crest… the one that was bestowed upon him. With its magical powers, a light surrounded the skeleton, causing it turn into a young boy… about the age of seventeen. Quite good looking as well, just like the other two.

"Perfect! Now we're actually getting somewhere!" He excitedly said, waiting for the three to open their eyes. "Their clothes are a bit tattered, but they are replaceable."

"Mmm…" At long last, one of them was waking up from their long slumber… it was the youngest out of the three, Mihael. Rubbing his eyes, he soon opened them to reveal beautiful, emerald like eyes. Ones that stared right at the young boy with the braid.

"I see you're awake, Mihael! How wonderful~"

Quiet for a moment, he finally mustered the courage to speak.

"Who… are you..? Where am I…!?"

"My name… is Tron. And I have brought you back from the world of the dead…"

Confused from this random statement that a kid would make, Mihael wasn't sure if he was lying or not… but he did have to believe him to an extent. After all, he _was_ dead and now he had woken up in a in a cemetery.

Backing up a little, the pink haired boy wanted to ask more. But he didn't want to seem rude, springing this stranger with questions… "Sir, how… I-I was dead, how did you bring me back..?!"

"Not just _you_, Mihael," He playfully said, putting one finger on his lip. "I also have brought back two others, both older than yourself."

Looking over, Mihael quickly discovered he was right. One was tall and had long, pretty silver hair… the other sported brown hair that also had some blonde in it, and he was more tan.

"…. Why..?" The green eyed boy asked, still taken aback from this situation. It was unreal, to be brought back from the dead… as if he was some kind of ancient artifact, discovered and unearthed.

"Let's not talk here, this place is distasteful… it smells. Awaken the other two and we'll be on our way to this fancy hotel I specifically chose for us~!" The boy exclaimed, beginning to walk towards the exit of the graveyard.

"Ah, wait, but I…!" Making a quick sigh, for some reason, Mihael didn't want to disobey the child. So instead, he obediently did as asked. "Um… excuse me, wake up..?"

Shaking Thomas back and forth, he didn't want to be _too_ rough. "Please wake up… come on, if you don't… he might leave!" Suddenly, the darker skinned teen started to move on his own, making a few moans and groans.

"What the hell…" He grumbled, sitting up while rubbing his face. "I feel like crap…"

"Oh, thank goodness you woke up! Come now, get up! I'll wake up the other man…"

"…What?" Thomas asked, as Mihael scooted over to Chris, now thrashing him about. "Tron! Tron brought us back. It's strange, I know, but… for some reason, I feel like I can trust him."

"I have no idea who the hell you even are, or this 'Tron' person for that matter…" Clearly confused, he got up and saw the boy Mihael was talking about. Just a kid… one dressed elegantly. _Must be an aristocrat._ Thought Thomas.

Walking over to the boy, Thomas just stood there, glaring at him… and likewise, Tron did the same. Except he had a smile on his face, one with a look of accomplishment.

"… Who the hell are you?"

"My, my, that isn't a nice way to talk to adults!"

Raising an eyebrow, Thomas looked around to make sure no one else was there who could have been called an 'adult'.

"… I don't see any 'supposed adult'."

"Heheheheh, nevermind~ now then… Mihael! Is Chris up?" Tron shouted over, ready to get moving.

"Y-yes! He's right here. Now… Um… sir, what are we doing?"

"Please, just call me 'Tron'. Now… follow me, I have a car waiting for us."

Chris had no idea what was really going on, but he kept a calm demeanor. Deciding it would be best just to go along with this kid's plans, he followed. For some reason, he felt a strange sensation around Tron… one that couldn't be explained.

Getting out of the graveyard, a car was revealed to be there… one that was big and black; a limousine.

"Alright, you all get in the back!" Tron happily ordered, getting in the front seat. A chauffeur was there, waiting to drive them to the hotel. "Well? Come on, get in!"

"What in the name of god is this thing…!?" Thomas loudly mused, eyeing up this mysterious, 'new' object. "It's a car, stupid. Get in." Beginning to become impatient, Tron got out of the car and walked over to get them inside the car.

Opening the door to it, Mihael cautiously looked inside. "Is… is this safe?"

"Of course it is, I'm getting in it."

"He says it's safe, I doubt he would bring us back just to kill us again." After saying so, the more mature of the group, Chris, went inside. "Er… here goes nothing…" Grudgingly so, Mihael followed inside, and as he sat down… he realized it was actually quite comfortable.

"Thomas, get in the car now or I'm leaving you here.~" Tron laughed, making his way into the front seat again.

"Dammit, I'm going inside now!"

This was just the beginning of more discoveries to come…


End file.
